Allie Goodwin-Gaines
Almarie "Allie" Faith Goodwin-Gaines is a character in the novel Final Destination: Dead Man's Hand. She is the newlywed wife of Tom Gaines and is a survivor of the Merlin's Tower accident, serving as the female protagonist. The rowdy one in the relationship, Allie used to by Tom's ex-girlfriend, but over time they got back together and started dating each other. After some time, both of them agreed to go to Las Vegas to get married, and they went to a cheap chapel to do so, despite being drunk at the time. The next morning, Allie was furious over what they did, unable to accept the fact that she was called "Mrs. Gaines." However, after Tom talked to her and calmed her down that morning, she finally decided to give her marriage a chance. The day was awkward for the couple, as both of them were still wary of the situation and would zone out to ponder their future. Allie started to accept her marriage once she spoke to an elderly woman named Ethel Newton, who told her not to let go of Tom, since he's a "good man." After talking and spending more time with each other at Merlin's Tower, the two were able to admit that they were husband and wife, and would try to work out the marriage. Later that night, after eating at Merlin's Tower and talking some more, they head inside an elevator, and Allie is harassed by a random individual staring at her, prompting Tom to jokingly say he'll beat the person to a pulp. They wound up freaking out a passenger named Arlen Ploog (who thought they were talking to him) and apologized afterwards. During the ride down, the elevator suddenly came out of socket and began to fall towards the ground, sending several civilians to their deaths. Allie nearly falls to her death, but Arlen grabs her at the last second and holds her up so she won't fall. Allie looks up and is horrified when she saw her husband has been crushed to death by all the fallen civilians pressing against him as he lied on the glass pane. Eventually, Allie slipped from Arlen's grip and falls to her death. However, this hasn't really happened yet and Allie is still in the elevator with her husband. After seeing the horrible premonition, she begins to cry and begged for everyone to get out before they die, but no one believes her besides Tom. The resulting disturbance alerts a detective in the elevator and he warns her that disturbing the peace will result in a consequence, but she doesn't care and immediately shoves everyone aside to get out. As she begins to leave, the elevator door panels close on her and nearly crush her in half, but Arlen manages to release the door and she and Tom get out safely, with Arlen, Ackerman, and his girlfriend following. The detective begins to question Allie about the outburst, but not a moment later the elevator begins to crash and everyone looks outside to see all the passengers falling to their deaths, just as she predicted. After the accident Allie and the other survivors are interrogated by Special Agent Hotz and his partner Agent McGavin. Although the interrogation proceeds smoothly, Hotz begins to imply that Allie is a terrorist who either faked the premonition or was simply a sleeper cell who knew about the attack in advance. However, Allie remained with her story that the premonition came to her out of nowhere. After she and the rest of the survivors were interrogated, they are transported from the police station throughout town in a police van. During the ride, a wayward traffic light swings down and impales itself into the van, killing the driver and causing the van to go out of control. After Warren regained consciousness and saw what happened, he shot off Allie's seat belt and she managed to stop the van seconds before it crashed into a tank truck. After the near death experience, the survivors go to the hospital, where they learn that the person in the passenger's seat, Isabelle Montoya, was severely injured, and Tom and Shawna only received minor injuries. Allie and Tom later went over to another hotel to calm themselves down, where Allie asks for Tom to get her some take out food. While he was gone, she took a shower, and as she was inside, the water began to scold her, shortly before the shower head popped out of socket and hit her in the head. After waking up from unconsciousness, she realized that the shower was quickly filling with water and see started to drown when it reached the ceiling. Before she died, Tom saved her by kicking in the bathroom door and smashing open the glass shower with a suitcase. Although saved, the hairdryer suddenly turned on and began to fall in the water. Unable to leave out the front door (since it suddenly slammed shut and locked Tom and Allie inside) Tom jumps onto the balcony to avoid the resulting explosion and they narrowly survive another attempt set by Death...and Allie's naked body is spotted by onlookers from above. That evening while watching the news, Allie is shocked once she noticed that the detective's girlfriend Shawna was involved in a bizarre accident and suddenly knows that Death is after the remaining survivors. After convincing Tom, the two decide to find Warren and Arlen before they become victims too, but after heading to The Imperial's Tower, Allie finds out from Terry Ferguson that Arlen had died, and overheard on his radio that Warren had died as well. With no other option, Allie and Tom leave the city, going against Agent Hotz's orders. As they are heading out the city, one of the tires of the car they're riding in pops, and Tom heads outside to fix it. Allie shines a flashlight on him so he can see what he's doing, but is momentarily distracted when the radio turns on at random. As she investigates, the jack holding up the car snaps and Tom dives backwards into the road to avoid being crushed by the car. However, a large semi is driving down the road and before it has time to stop, it runs Tom over and kills him. Allie is the last survivor of the Merlin's Tower accident to die. Death After a distraught Allie attends her late husband's funeral, she receives a call from Dr. Coburn. After a recent blood test, the doctor tells Allie that she's infected with a serious, and possibly mortal case of HIV. It can be assumed she died from the disease. Signs/Clues *Allie eluded death four times. She almost died when she was nearly crushed trying to leave the elevator, she almost died in a car accident when the driver of the patrol van was killed by a stop light and the van nearly crashed into a tank truck, she almost drowned in the shower, and she was almost killed in an explosion caused by a hairdryer, but her husband saved her. *When Sean dies, his blood sprays all over the survivors. Sean was HIV positive, which would explain how Allie caught the disease. *It's possible that Allie lived, but since she didn't intervene with any of the survivors' deaths nor had she killed herself to save herself from Death, this is highly unlikely. * After receiving the phone call, Allie feels her skin go cold, as though the hand of Death gripped him. * All the survivors of the Merlin's Tower accident died out of order. Why this happened is unclear. Category:Final Destination: Dead Man's Hand Category:Dead Man's Hand characters Category:Characters Category: Visionaries Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:Merlin's Tower Survivors Category:Fates Unconfirmed Category:Fifth Survivor to Die Category:Deceased Category:Last Survivor to Die Category:Succumed